The Past Returns  Memories of Qetesh
by CrazyLikeaFox
Summary: Just as Vala begins to make a place for herself on Earth someone from Qetesh's past appears, throwing Vala's world into turmoil. Post Unending DanielVala Devilish fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is a new story that I've wanted to write for awhile. It's Daniel/Vala and has some spoilers right up to 'Unending.' I also want to give a shout out to the Daniel/Vala thread at GW who inspired me to write this story. This is unbetaed so if anyone out there wants to help let me know in a review. Hope you enjoy and please review.

Chapter one -Qetesh's memories

If there was one thing that Vala Mal Doran was good at it was masking her emotions. Slowly over the last months she had lowered her emotional walls but make no mistake Vala made sure that she wasn't an open book.

Daniel was the one who could read her the best but even he didn't completely understand what she had been through, some memories that had been brought to prominence after her encounter with Athena a few months ago. Lately it hadn't been unusual for Vala to wake up with sweat dripping from her body, and not in a good way. Her brief though no less horrifying time as Qetesh was flooding back and it was getting harder every day to hide it from her team mates. Already both Sam and Daniel had inquired after her, which Vala brushed off with a grin and a laugh.

She was twisting and turning in her sleep, unable to fight the onslaught of memories. Hundreds of humans and Jaffa alike bowed down to her in fear. Finally a man whose eyes glowed who truly frightened Vala but whom Qetesh welcomed with a lover's passion.

His hands were all over her body as Qetesh moaned in pleasure. Vala screamed in terror but she couldn't control her voice, she couldn't control anything. Qetesh reached her climax as Vala tried to block out what was happening to her. Before she blacked out she saw a six glowing symbols, a gate address.

Vala jerked awake, her body and sheets dripping with sweat. She was breathing harshly as she tried to calm herself down. She grabbed a notebook and jotted down the six symbols that had been imprinting themselves on her dreams, no her nightmares.

Getting ready for her 0900 briefing took longer than Vala thought as she took a long, hot shower trying to scrub her skin clean. Making sure that she had thrown off the remnants of her nightmare she put a smile on her face as she took a seat at the briefing table next to Daniel.

Sam glanced up at the dark haired alien and gave her a reassuring smile. Vala gave a smile back as she quickly skimmed over the briefing report. To her surprise the planet where they were traveling – P5X 732 – had the same gate symbols that had been imprinting themselves through her sleep.

She frowned but quickly wiped the expression on her face. Daniel glanced up at Vala and smiled at her. Vala smiled back a familiar feeling running through her body. She knew that Daniel believed she could never be serious about a relationship with him but she was 'biding her time' as Sam had put it when Vala explained her situation. Vala was grateful for a friend like Sam who had helped her in her transition both on Earth and as a part of SG-1.

Cameron Mitchell surreptitiously glanced between Jackson and Vala, glancing quickly at Teal'c who inwardly was smiling at the two. He could see the sparks flying between the two and though he had no intention of telling them what had happened on _Odyssey _it hadn't stopped him entering the betting pool as to when the two would 'hook up.'

General Landry entering the briefing room and after listening to the report given by both Dr Jackson and Lt Col Carter based on the quick survey of the planet done by SG-6 gave SG-1 the go ahead.

It didn't take the team long to gear up and prepare to disembark. General Landry and Dr Lam were both there to see the team off as Sam, Cam and Teal'c stepped though the gate, Vala and Daniel following behind them.

The landscape was your typical earth-like landscape, the Stargate situated within an ancient tomb. Hieroglyphics adorned the walls, which Daniel quickly approached Vala following behind him. Cam, Sam and Teal'c all split up to search the doorway in front of and behind the Stargate.

After ten minutes Mitchell finally lost his patience, "What have you got Jackson?"

"It looks to be an ancient Semit text. It describes the history of the Goa'uld who ruled over this planet," Daniel answered.

"What goa'uld?" Sam asked.

"I'm still working on that," Daniel answered.

Teal'c however was distracted by how pale Vala had turned. Before he could question her on her sudden change in attitude a noise from one of the doors distracted the team. Sam, Teal'c and Cameron pulled up their P-90s at the intruder while Daniel and Vala kept a hand on theirs. They lit their torches and saw a man standing their, try to block out the shine of the bright torches.

They lowered their guns cautiously at the un-armed man, who looked as though he had accidentally stumbled across the travelers. Daniel approached him and held oit his hand, which the man promptly shook.

"You came through the Chappa-ai?" the man asked with curiosity.

"Yes we did. My name is Daniel Jackson and…." Daniel was cut off when the man was zatted and fell unconscious to the ground.

Daniel, Sam, Teal'c and Cameron turned to look at Vala who was holding the zat in her hand.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Daniel asked, too angry to notice how pale Vala was.

"He was going to hurt us," Vala said croakily as Sam approached her and pushed down Vala outstretched arm.

"What made you think that?" Sam asked quietly.

"He's a goa'uld that I knew him from my time as Qetesh. I had heard from a reliable source that he that he escaped being killed during the downfall of the System Lords. From what I understand he has been accepted into the service of Ba'al," Vala answered calmly though Sam could hear the slight tremor in her voice.

"Alright fair enough so what should we d with him?" Cameron asked.

"Take him to Stargate command. If he works for Ba'al he may have valuable intel on him," Sam reason while keeping a careful eye on Vala.

Cameron agreed as both he and Teal'c dragged the man back to the Stargate where Daniel had dialed Earth and briefly explained the situation to General Landry. Once they were given clearance to come through they arrived back at Stargate Command, Sam and Vala bringing up the rear.

The man – goa'uld – was taken into custody where Dr Lam quickly confirmed what Vala had told them. SG-1 along with Dr Lam were in the briefing room where they were quickly joined by General Landry.

"Someone want to explain why I have a goa'uld locked up on my base?" Landry asked.

"According to Vala this goa'uld is high up in Ba'al's service and we believed tat we could extract information from him," Sam quickly explained.

"How did Miss Mal Doran come across this information?" Landry asked as they all focused their attention on Vala.

"I think we would all like to know that General," Daniel said as Vala particularly avoided his gaze.

"He was well known to Qetesh," Vala stated.

"I thought that you didn't remember anything about your time as host," Cameron said with a confused look in his eyes.

"I didn't until my little encounter with Athena," Vala answered evasively.

"It is possible that the trauma to your mind has caused the block between your memories and you memories as Qetesh's host to break," Dr Lam summarised.

"What is the goa'uld's name?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Resheph," Vala answered.

Daniel's eyes widened in shock, though only himself, Teal'c and of course Vala recognized it.

Never heard of him," Cameron looked confused.

"He is the Semitic god of war and plague, said to be the husband of Qetesh," Daniel answered quietly, his eyes never leaving Vala's pale face.

Review please and let me know what you think so far. I was planning on having a secondary couple, either Sam/Cam or Cam/Lam (anyone seeing a pattern?) Let me know what you prefer.

CrazyLikeaFox


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OMG everyone I suck I am so sorry. This has ben done for awhile but I …..forgot. I know so lame. Anyway a million thank yous to **Milena **for betaing and listen to my craziness. Also to the Fruitcakes on GW particularly Stef, Isa, Kath Renny and Susan.

All of you reviewers thank you so very much. If I didn't reply to you personally let me know and I will make an extra special effort to reply to your review :D

Chapter 2 – Resheph's memories

Vala's eyes darted from Daniel's face to her hands that were gripping the arm rests on her seat. Before Daniel could say anything else Vala quickly excused herself and practically ran out of the briefing room. Daniel made to go after her but sat back down when Sam shook her head slightly. Landry, Teal'c, Mitchell and Dr Lam all had various looks of concern on their faces but let it be.

"Alright we will have to have someone interrogate him," General Landry broke the silence that Vala had left.

"I would like to interrogate the prisoner," Teal'c answered stoically, though there was an angry gleam in his eyes.

Landry quickly agreed as Teal'c left, Cameron getting up to follow him. Dr Lam's quick look of concern at Mitchell fortunately went relatively unnoticed by the rest of the team, though Sam had a funny look on her face.

"I'll go check on Vala," Sam quietly volunteered.

Landry nodded as Sam left, Daniel hot on her heels. Dr Lam got up but before leaving the briefing room turned to look at the General.

"I recommend that Vala, preferably the whole of SG-1 be taken off active duty," Lam stated firmly.

"Agreed, I'll have the whole of SG-1 on base until we come up with a solution," Landry nodded, his voice laced with the concern he felt for the dark haired alien.

Dr Lam smiled at her dad as she left and headed to her infirmary.

"Daniel, why don't you leave this to me?" Sam suggested gently.

Daniel gave Sam a look of disbelief as he tried to walk around her.

"Why don't you come back later after she's had a chance to gather her thoughts?" Sam stressed.

Daniel didn't look thrilled with this idea but the look on Samantha's face told him that he had to agree. He walked off, heading towards the interrogation both Teal'c and Mitchell were currently conducting.

Sam hurried to Vala's room, knocking softly on her door. Hearing a brief affirmation to enter Sam opened the door, trying to adjust to the sudden darkness. A lamp was on, Vala bathed in its light. She was quick to notice the box – which Vala had confided in Sam held the knick knacks her father had given to her – had been tossed against the wall. Everything had spilt out, jewelry everywhere as well as a few scattered photos. Sam knew that they were the only photos Vala had of her childhood.

She sat down on Vala's bed next to who was blankly staring at one of the photographs. In it was a young blonde blue eyes boy who had his arms wrapped around dark haired girl, whom Sam assumed was a much younger Vala.

"Who is that?" Sam asked quietly pointing at the young boy.

"The boy's name was Adrian he was my betrothed many years ago. My mother took this photo of us on my eighth birthday. We knew each other all of our lives," Vala smiled sadly.

"Vala I know you don't want to talk about it but anytime you do just know I'm here, we're all here," Sam smiled putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for your concern Samantha but I assure you I'm alright," Vala gave a fake smile.

"Alright," Samantha said though she didn't believe her at all.

"Where are the boys?" Vala asked trying to change the subject.

"Teal'c and Mitchell went to interrogate the prisoner and I think Daniel went after them," Sam explained.

"I want to watch it," Vala answered as she grabbed her hastily thrown BDU jacket.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, internally screaming that this was a bad idea.

"Yes of course I am," Vala nodded firmly.

Sam wasn't thrilled but she and Vala made there way into the observation room of the interrogation room. Already seated were General Landry and Dr Lam who was monitoring the prisoner's vital signs, in the room below was Teal'c, Mitchell and Daniel.

"Vala," Landry looked up, surprise etched on his face.

"General how are you?" Vala asked.

"Fine what are you doing here?" Landry questioned her though it was mostly directed at Carter.

"We're here to watch the interrogation Sir," Vala sad brightly.

Landry raised his eyebrow but he let it be. If Vala wanted to watch this he wasn't going to stop her. She had been through so much, not to mention watching her supposed daughter dying and then ascending. He wasn't going to deny her his, he didn't know anyone in the SGC who would. Though Carolyn was also concerned she decided to let it be.

The three of them took seats, all of them out of sight of the prisoner. Daniel looked up and gave Vala a small smile which she returned. Mitchell was watching Teal'c try to work his magic, though his eyes occasionally drifted up to the CMO. Daniel was taking a back seat just watching though he was ready and eager to step in if the occasion called for it.

So far Resheph hadn't really said anything of worth. He had of course confirmed his name and threatened to destroy them all, typical goa'uld threats. In fact in this way he was much like Ba'al, with a very smug, arrogant attitude.

"Where is Ba'al?" Mitchell asked.

"Which one?" Resheph answered smugly.

'The real one of course," Mitchell replied testily.

"Well one Ba'al is as good as any other," Resheph smirked.

"Fine what is Ba'al's end game? What is he up to?" Mitchell tried again as Teal'c glared menacingly.

"Do you really think you can frighten me with your weak Tauri tricks?" Resheph leaned back casually.

Mitchell knew he wasn't get anywhere but tried a last ditch question, "What were you doing in the temple?"

"Research of course," Resheph casually replied.

Mitchell looked ready to punch the guy so Teal'c quickly stepped in.

"What type of research?" Teal'c asked calmly.

"Research for Lord Ba'al," Resheph answered.

Daniel shook his head; he could see this was going nowhere. Before he could leave Resheph spoke up.

"So where is she?" Resheph asked with an arrogant smile on his face.

"Who?" Mitchell asked, though his fingers were flexing just itching to strangle the guy.

"Qetesh, where is she?" he asked with a smirk gracing his admittedly handsome face.

"Her name is Vala," Daniel reiterated immediately as he turned back to face him.

"Perhaps once but she will always be Qetesh to me. She is the most exquisite creature I have ever been with," Resheph grinned.

"We want to know all of Ba'al's plans and any other information that could prove useful," Mitchell said with a forced calm lining his voice, trying to get the interrogation on track.

Teal'c had already approached Resheph, a glare gracing his face. Daniel was barely suppressing the fury raging through his body.

"There is a reason Qetesh was well known as the sex goddess. She took the one you call Vala as host almost ten years ago, a beautiful host. So soft and sweet, yet Qetesh was able to do things with that body that men can only dream of. To slam into that body was one of the most exquisite experiences I have ever had. Of course you would know that wouldn't you?" Resheph finished glancing smugly up at Daniel.

It was only because of Mitchell's quick thinking that Daniel didn't take a swing at the cocky prisoner.

"Alright Jackson I think you've had enough today," Mitchell said as he hauled Daniel out of the room

"Did you hear what he sad about Vala?" asked a fuming Daniel.

"Of course that's why we're going to let Teal'c have some words with him," Mitchell stated calmly.

Daniel relaxed slightly as Mitchell's words soothed him somewhat. The door for the observation room opened as Sam and Vala stepped out. Vala looked fine though both Mitchell and Daniel knew that this was a well formed disguise.

"Doctor I think you've had enough for today," Landry stated, unintentionally mirroring what Mitchell had just said.

"Fine," Daniel answered as he headed towards his office.

"You alright?" Mitchell asked the somewhat shaken Vala, who after Daniel had left relaxed slightly.

"Sometimes I try to forget exactly what I was. It is occasions like this that bring it all back," Vala answered so quietly that only Mitchell and Sam heard her.

"SG-1 you have all been given leave why don't you go to the surface for a couple of days?" Landry suggested sympathetically to the latest addition to SG-1.

"She can stay with me," Sam suggested brightly, trying to lighten the dark mood that hung over everyone.

"That's a good idea you all have a clean bill of health so enjoy yourselves," Lam smiled at them all though her gaze did linger on a certain Lieutenant Colonel, of the male variety.

Vala nodded as she headed back to her quarters, promising that she would meet Sam topside in fifteen minutes. She quickly put on a more appropriate outfit, filling a bag of what was considered 'normal' Tauri clothing. She turned to leave though before she did she grabbed the photo she had of herself and Adrian.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.  
CrazyLikeaFox


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Guys I know it's been ages I'm really sorry. There are a few reasons but it doesn't matter it's finally here. Hope you guys enjoy and aren't too annoyed that it took so long. Thank you everyone for reviewing and your encouraging words. Also thanks to Milena who got my butt into gear a betaed this chapter :D

Chapter 3: Revelations.

Samantha was very worried about Vala, a feeling that increased throughout the day. She acted the same as always – happy go lucky and carefree – but Sam had known Vala long enough to tell that her heart wasn't into the spur of the moment shopping trip she had decided upon. With everything that had happened earlier that day with Resheph Sam thought Vala could use a break. Shopping was something Vala had discovered early on in her stay on Earth, along with exactly how to use Daniel's credit card.

They had being going at it for an hour or so when they ended up in another clothing store, the fifth one so far. Vala now had her own credit card – though she often used Daniel's, just to annoy him – and fortunately was very careful not to go over her limit, admittedly a large limit due to the hazard pay all of SG-1 receives from their at times very dangerous job. Luckily for Vala all of her money could go towards shopping as she didn't live off base.

"What about this?" Vala asked an exhausted Sam as she held up a very slinky looking item that she supposed passed for a shirt. Although Vala looked happy go lucky there was hardness in her eyes that Sam hadn't seen since she arrived at Stargate Command all those months ago.

"It looks good, especially if you want to give some of the male officers a heart attack," Sam quipped back though her heart wasn't really in it, leaning on a chair usually reserved for a shopper's male partner.

"What makes you think it would be just the male officers?" Vala retorted slyly though she seemed to agree as she put the shirt back on the rack.

"I never know with you," Sam shook her head at her vivacious friend as Vala finally agreed that she had bought enough stuff.

The food court was fairly quiet as they both grabbed something incredibly unhealthy to eat, snagging a table.

Sam looked up and saw Vala's eyes wondering across the court, not really paying attention to anything. Sam decided enough was enough and got straight to the point, trying to grab Vala's attention.

"Vala," Sam's voice was serious, though she knew that what she was about to say would hurt Vala and bring up some very painful memories.

"Is something the matter?" Vala asked lightly though once looking in Sam's eyes she could tell that this conversation would be very grave.

"Funny I was about to ask you the same question."

Sam had an incredibly stern look in her eyes and Vala could tell that there was no way she was getting out of this conversation. She sighed, her grey eyes filled with tears as a series of painfully memories came flying back at her. These memories had been repressed for so long Vala hadn't realised how grateful she should be, until the nightmares had begun thanks to Athena messing with her mind. Vala took a deep, calming breath and then another and a few more. Realising that she would probably begin to hyperventilate if she kept breathing like she was Vala looked Sam straight in the eye, a fierce determination lining her face.

"When I was made a host to Qetesh she made me commit an unspeakable amount of deeds, most of which I was able to block out when I was freed by the Tok'ra. After the events with Athena all of those memories have started to come back and there is no way that I can stop them. Every time I sleep I have nightmares of what I have done and what was done to me by that monster." Vala closed her eyes as she tried to get a hold of her wayward emotions, a tear slipping down her cheek. She suddenly wished that Daniel was with her, to be surrounded by his arms and his warmth.

"You mean Resheph." Sam put a comforting hand on hers, feeling Vala's hand shaking slightly under hers.

"Yes and I'm not sure if you can imagine how it is to be trapped inside your own head not being able to influence yourself. It is something I would not wish upon anybody. I had thought that I would never see him again but he is back and that can't be a good thing."

"Vala I know that this will be difficult but he could have intel that we need. I know this may be hard to believe but I do have some idea what you are going through."

"How?" Vala's face had gone from serious to curious as she looked intently at Sam, who had taken her hand back and was now looking at the table playing with an unused napkin.

"A few years ago I was forcibly made a host to Jolinar, a Tok'ra. She only did it to save herself but there was a time when I couldn't control my actions at all. It was terrifying but I can only imagine how feel to be repressed for all of those years. It takes a great strength of character to last through that."

Vala looked shocked at this new revelation, "I honestly didn't know I am sorry."

"Vala I didn't tell you this so you would pity me, I told you because I want you to know that I somewhat understand what you're going through. You don't have to worry though none of us will make you do anything you don't want to. Anyone who tried would have to go through all of SG-1 and General Landry."

"You don't think that the tiny man from the IOA would make me?" Vala tried to fight the slight tremble in her voice. She had only been on Earth for a little over a year but she had come to think of this small planet as home. She couldn't even imagine leaving her new home or Daniel, Cameron, Teal'c, Samantha and her new friends at the SGC. She knew however that she would only face Resheph on her terms.

"You mean Woolsey? I doubt it and even if he did we wouldn't let him," Sam smiled sadly at the former thief who quite frankly looked as though she would burst into tears.

"There is something else and please I don't want Daniel to know," Vala spoke up after a few minutes of silence., running her hands through her loose dark hair.

Sam looked at her intently seeing the pain in Vala's eyes at whatever it was that she was about to reveal. Unfortunately it looked as though it would have to wait as her cell phone began to ring.

"Carter"

"Yes Sir I have Vala with me now."

"Yes Sir we'll be there as soon as we can."

Sam snapped her cell shut as she got up, "looks like Resheph is willing to talk."

"That sounds unlikely," Vala snorted in disbelief.

"There is one condition. He wants to see you but General Landry has said that is your choice. We are not going to make you do anything you don't want to."

Vala's eyes steeled looking similar to how she had looked in the control room earlier today.

"I will see Resheph but on my terms. I have to do it for him," Vala was determined to do this her way.

"For who?"

"No one, never mind," Vala said dismissively as they both got into Sam's car and headed towards the base.

Cameron, Teal'c and Daniel were waiting for the two women as soon as they stepped off the elevator.

"What on earth did you ladies get up to?" Mitchell asked as he took in the amount of bags in both of their hands, though most of them were Vala's.

"I believe it is called retail therapy," Vala said with a smile as they headed to her room which was closest to the holding cell.

After dropping off the bags, they all headed to the observation room facing the holding cell where Resheph was still being held. Two guards were assigned to him both with their weapons clearly visible.

"He says he will only speak to Qetesh," Mitchell broke the silence.

"She is not Qetesh and there is no reason she should have to speak to him," Daniel immediately was opposed to the idea, Mitchell and Teal'c also agreeing with him.

Landry turned to look at Dr Lam who had accompanied him to speak to SG-1.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea either General."

"I'll do it," Vala spoke firmly and raised a hand at the objections that she knew were coming.

"I want to do this for my own reasons and if it helps to find Ba'al well then all the better don't you think?"

"I won't order you to do this," Landry spoke as he looked at Vala with sympathy.

"I know," Vala looked firm in her decision though she refused to look Daniel directly in the eye, knowing that he would disapprove.

"Very well Mitchell I want you and Teal'c with her. He makes one wrong move you zat him understood?"

"Yes Sir"

"Yes General Landry"

Daniel looked as though he would protest but Sam put a firm hand on his arm, stopping him instantly as he looked at her curiously.

Waiting until they had the room to themselves Sam spoke up.

"I know you don't understand but this is important to her. If she can get past him maybe she can get past her other demons, it's something that she has to do by herself no matter how painful."

"I know that its just..."

"She is not Sha're Daniel, she beat this Goa'uld and she will get past this. She's incredibly strong willed and stubborn as anyone I've ever met."

"Her and Jack would get along well," Daniel gave a half smile. Though Sam wasn't sure if he completely agreed with her she knew he wouldn't try to stop her.

"It's just it is not fair to her. Vala was made host to a Goa'uld then made a carrier for the messiah of the Ori and then had to watch as the child became evil incarnate, ascended and was then destroyed by another ascended being. How is that fair?"

"It's not fair Daniel, you know better that anyone that life isn't fair but we have to make the best of things and that's what Vala's is doing with her new life here on Earth. I remember when I first met her, I wasn't impressed at all but now I can't imagine SG-1 without her."

Daniel smiled slightly as he turned back to the holding cell where Vala had entered with her two teammates.

"Hello Qetesh, you look well," Resheph greeted her slyly looking her up and down in her non regulation clothing.

"Her name is Vala," Mitchell spoke quietly as both he and Teal'c stood behind the chair in which Vala had seated herself.

"Yes I remember that. I'm so glad to see you again my dear," Resheph grinned his eyes flashing a golden colour typical of a Goa'uld.

"I'm not here for you; I'm here for him, for your host."

What came next shocked Samantha to her very core.

"I'm here for Adrian."

A/N: Thanks guys and I hope you review.

CrazyLikeaFox


End file.
